Easter Eggs and Bunny Rabbits
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: This is just going to be a cute little oneshot Finchel Easter Story. Yes I know Rachel is Jewish and probably don't spend Easter but as she is now happy married to Finn and have a son Finn wants him to his first Easter egg hunt so they take little Cory to Central park for the annual Easter egg hunt


Easter Eggs and Bunny Rabbits

This is just going to be a cute little oneshot Finchel Easter Story. Yes I know Rachel is Jewish and probably don't spend Easter but as she is now happily married to Finn and have a son Finn wants to take him to his first Easter egg hunt so they take little Cory to Central park for the annual Easter egg hunt

It was April and this year Finn wanted to take Cory out for his first ever Easter egg hunt Rachel really didn't like the idea but she couldn't help seeing Finn all excited to take him out for. Cory was five now and he knew who the Easter bunny was as Finn always talked about him around Easter time and he wanted to find eggs just like the other kids at school have been talking about. So Rachel and Finn decided to take him to Central Park for the big Easter egg hunt.

Cory ran into Finn and Rachels nose trying to wake him up. Finn stirred when Cory tickled his cheek with his finger. Finns and Finn smiled back. **Rachel heard the voices in the room and slowly woke up and saw Cory sitting on Finn**yeah the big bunny is going to be they're helping with all the eggs. **m going to find them all.**Rachel got up and grabbed him off of FinnSo what do you want for breakfast this morning sweetie. Cory thought for a moment and yelled out EGGS! Finn and Rachel laughed and then Rachel headed into the kitchen to start making breakfast for them while Finn took a shower and got ready for the big day.

Finn came down a little later after his shower and joined Cory and Rachel at the table and Rachel put down a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Finn and she sat down next to him with a bowl of raisin bran. After breakfast Rachel got Cory ready for the day while Finn packed a lunch for them and they were going to head to the park very soon. Finn went into the closet and grabbed the little box he had for Cory.

Cory and Rachel came back into the living room and Finn told Cory to sit on the couch as he had a surprise for him. Cory clapped his hands and closed his eyes. Finn laid the box next to him and told Cory to open his eyes. Cory opens his little eyes and looked at the box and tore it open and inside was some bunny ears and a tail. Cory laughed and said **He looked at Rachel for help to put it on. Rachel placed the ears on Cory**Is nose. Rachel looked at her watch. Yays hand and they both headed out the door while Rachel grabbed the basket for CoryDaddy look it** s neck.**Sorry daddy can you put me down please?Ok little egg hunterswe got a lot of eggs here and Bliz the bunny would want you to find them and he put each a little surpize in the egg so once u find an egg put it in your basket.s basket in the car they would open the eggs once they got home. It was lunchtime so Rachel grabbed the pinch basket out of the car and they found a spot under a tree to have lunch. After lunch Finn took Cory to the park area and let him run off his energy and he pushed him on the swings a bit while Rachel sat close by and read a book.

Cory fell asleep in the swing so Finn picked him up and Cory stirred awake but fell back asleep on Finns Rachel got a bowl for the candy and put the toys toybox in the living room.

A few hours later it was dinnertime Cory woke up and walked out to the living room and saw Finn on the couch and Rachel was in the kitchen making dinner. **Cory snuggled up to Finn**I'm hungry 't worry buddy mommys chest and watched whatever Finn was watching. He was watching a random football game. Finn switched it to SpongeBob and Cory smiled and watched the cartoon while Finn went and helped Rachel with dinner. He grabbed plates set the table.

Dinner was done and Rachel placed Cory in his booster seat at the table and placed the chicken nuggets and fries while she had a salad for her and also some chicken nuggets and fries for Finn.

After dinner it was late Rachel put Cory to bed and Finn and Rachel were relaxing. Rachel was resting her head on FinnCory had a lot of fun today and I know his birthday is coming up soon he really likes rabbits maybe we should throw him a bugs bunny birthday?That would be cool Rachel said.

They slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming about rabbits and eggs.

The end


End file.
